


Winter Roses Summaries

by fairytalelovr



Series: Winter Roses [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi, There Is No Story, this is only information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalelovr/pseuds/fairytalelovr
Summary: Due to requests from readers, I made a reference table and compiled all the images from the Winter Roses series. There's no story here, it's only for reference!





	1. House Starling

**House Starling**

_We Persevere_

 

 

art by Queen_Tyna

 

Lord JON STARLING, twenty years of age, Lord of the Midnight Fortress and the Blessed Island, Lord Admiral of the Northern Fleet, Knight of the Realm;

      * His wife for five years, Lady DAENERYS of House Targaryen, twenty years of age;
        * her three dragons: Balerion, Rhaegal, and Rhaellion;
      * Their children: 
        * Lady LYANNA, the heiress to the Midnight Fortress and the Blessed Island, four years of age;
        * Lord ADDAM, the eldest son, three;
        * Lord AEMON, a boy of one;
      * His direwolf companion, GHOST;
      * His household: 
        * Lord BENJEN CRYSTARK, Lord of Crystalia, his uncle, Lord Commander of the Starling Army; 
          * His wife for four years, Lady AYLA, the former housekeeper, now a lady companion to Lady Starling;
          * Their children: 
            * Lord RICKARD, the heir to Crystalia, three years of age;
            * Lord WILLAM, the youngest son, one;
            * Lady LYARRA, the eldest daughter and twin to Rhea, an infant;
            * Lady RHEA, the youngest daughter and twin to Lyarra;
          * His direwolf companion, MIDNIGHT;
        * Lord SAMWELL TARLY, Lord of Drēje Prūmia, called Sam, his chief counsellor, twenty-two years of age; 
          * His wife, Lady GILLY, from the Lands of Always Winter, a lady companion to Lady Starling, seventeen years of age;
          * Their children: 
            * Lord SAMWELL, called Little Sam, in truth Gilly’s son by her father and former husband whom Sam has claimed as his, a boy of three;
            * Lord JON, called Little Jon, one year of age;
        * Ser ARTHUR DAYNE, his sworn sword, formerly known as ADDAM, the Sword of the Morning, one of King Aerys II’s Kingsguards;
        * Ser DAVOS SEAWORTH, Lord Commander of the Starling Navy and responsible for the naval school; 
          * His wife, Lady MARYA, tends his lands and the youngest sons in Cape Wrath;
          * Their sons: 
            * DALE, his heir, serving Stannis Baratheon, with his brothers MARIC and DEVAN;
            * ALLARD and MATHOS, serving in the Starling navy;
            * STANNIS and STEFFON, with their mother;
        * MAESTER WOLKAN, healer, councillor, tutor; 
          * His apprentice BERNNAR;
        * RELLOS, Captain of the Guard; 
          * ORYS, personal guard of Lady Starling;
          * LEEDS, WEX, guardsmen;
        * His attendant, PATRIK;
        * His squire, GRENN;
        * IRRI, a Dothraki slave who escaped, handmaiden to Lady Starling;
        * {DOREAH}, a former worker of a Lysene pillow house, former handmaiden to Lady Starling, executed by Danerys for treason outside of the city of Meereen;
        * MISSANDEI, former slave from Naath, a skilled translator with knowledge of several languages, handmaiden to Lady Starling;
        * MARY, Lady Lyanna’s nurse;
        * GENDRY, a skilled blacksmith and the armourer, an unclaimed bastard son of Robert I Baratheon; 
          * His apprentice DRENNAN;
        * HOT PIE, assistant cook, friends with his sister Arya;
        * PYP, a minstrel;
        * Archmaester MARWYN, his guest, studying the volcano; 
          * His acolyte ALLERAS, hidden identity of SARELLA SAND, one of the Sand Snakes, the bastard daughters of Prince Oberyn Martell;
        * Lord TYRION LANNISTER, his guest, responsible for the building and growth of the villages, legally the heir to Casterly Rock; 
          * BRONN, a sellsword, Tyrion’s guard;
        * GRUS, master miner;
        * KIRA, seamstress;



 

Jon's regular steel sword, a gift from Daenerys

art by GreedofRage

 

Longclaw after being gifted to Jon

art by GreedofRage

 

moodboard by winterandmistletoe

 

 

moodboard by winterandmistletoe

 

 

moodboard by winterandmistletoe

 

Jon's personal sigil 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drēje Prūmia is a play of words with Heartsbane -- since the island was an old Valyrian outpost, it made sense that the places would have Valyrian names. It means "rightful heart" as it was the best translation I could get to that was close to "Blessed Heart", since that is what Sam represents :)


	2. House Stark

**House Stark**

_Winter Is Coming_

 

 

Lord EDDARD STARK, Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount of the North, Warden of the North, and Hand of the King;

  * His former wife, married for seventeen years, CATELYN of House Tully, now a septa;
  * Their children: 
    * Lord ROBB, the heir and Acting Lord of Winterfell, twenty years of age; 
      * His wife, Lady MARGAERY of House Tyrell, eighteen; 
        * her lady companions and cousins, MEGGA, ALLA, and ELINOR Tyrell;
      * Their children: 
        * Lord EDDARD, called Little Ned, the eldest son and heir, one year of age;
        * Lord JON, called Little Jon, a newborn;
      * His direwolf companion Grey Wind;
    * Lady SANSA, the eldest daughter, sixteen, betrothed to Lord Edric Dayne, lives in the Red Keep; 
      * Her direwolf companion LADY, living at the Midnight Fortress;
    * Lady ARYA, the youngest daughter, fourteen, lives in the Red Keep; 
      * Her direwolf companion NYMERIA, living at the Midnight Fortress;
    * Lord BRANDON, called Bran, thirteen, betrothed to Lady Meera Reed, lives at Winterfell; 
      * His direwolf companion SUMMER;
    * Lord RICKON, a boy of nine, lives in the Red Keep; 
      * His direwolf companion SHAGGYDOG, living at the Midnight Fortress;
  * His current wife, married for three years, Lady ELLA, hidden identity of Lady ASHARA of House Dayne;
    * her handmaiden Taena;
  * Their children: 
    * {LYARRA SAND}, born during the Rebellion, lived only a few days due to Lady Ashara being poisoned during her pregnancy, buried at Starfall;
    * Lord CREGAN, Lord of Moat Cailin, three years of age, lives in the Red Keep;
    * Lady SERENA, the eldest daughter, two, lives in the Red Keep;
    * Lady DYANNA, the youngest daughter, an infant, lives in the Red Keep;
  * His bastard son, Lord JON STARLING, secretly his nephew by his sister;
  * His direwolf companion, SILVER, lives in the Red Keep;
  * His ward, THEON GREYJOY, heir to the Iron Islands;
  * His siblings: 
    * {Lord BRANDON}, his elder brother, murdered by the command of King Aerys II Targaryen;
    * {Princess LYANNA}, his younger sister, died in the mountains of Dorne due to complications in childbed, a secret well-kept;
    * Lord BENJEN, his younger brother, made Lord Crystark;
  * His household: 
    * MAESTER LUWIN, healer, councillor, tutor, serves at Winterfell;
    * MAESTER BYREN, healer, councillor, tutor, serves at the Red Keep;
    * VAYON POOLE, steward at the Tower of the Hand; 
      * JEYNE, his daughter, Sansa’s closest friend;
    * JORY CASSEL, Captain of the Guard in King's Landing; 
      * His wife, BERTHA, a lady companion to Lady Stark;
      * Their children: 
        * MARTIN, the eldest, a boy of eight;
        * ANNA, the only daughter, a girl of five;
        * RODRIK, the youngest, a boy of three;
    * HALLIS MOLLEN, Captain of the Guard in Winterfell; 
      * DESMOND, JACKS, PORTHER, QUENT, ALYN, TOMARD, VARLY, HEWARD, {CAYN}, WYL, SHADD, HAYHEAD, SKITTRICK, POXY TYM, ALEBELLY, guardsmen;
    * Ser RODRIK CASSEL, master-at-arms, Jory’s uncle; 
      * BETH, his young daughter;
    * His attendant, CAL;
    * SEPTON CHAYLE, keeper of the castle sept and library;
    * HULLEN, master of horse; 
      * his son, HARWIN, a guardsman;
    * JOSETH, a stableman and horse trainer; 
      * BANDY and SHYRA, his twin daughters;
    * FARLEN, kennel master; 
      * PALLA, a kennel girl;
    * OLD NAN, storyteller, once a wet nurse; 
      * HODOR, her great-grandson, a simpleminded stable boy;
    * GAGE, the cook; 
      * TURNIP, a pot girl and scullion;
      * OSHA, a wildling taken captive at the Wolfswood, trying to attack Bran, serving as a kitchen drudge;
    * MIKKEN, smith and armorer;
    * SEPTA MORDANE, former tutor to Sansa and Arya, now returned to the Sept of Baelor;
  * his principal lords bannermen: 
    * Lord WYMAN MANDERLY, Lord of White Harbour, Lord Vice Admiral of the Northern Fleet, vastly fat and widowed, living at the Red Keep and serving as Master of Ships; 
      * Ser WYLIS MANDERLY, his eldest son and heir, very fat, Acting Lord of White Harbour; 
        * his wife, Lady LEONA of House Woolfield;
        * Lady WYNAFRYD, their eldest daughter, married to Lord Willas Tyrell;
        * Lady WYLLA, their younger daughter;
      * Ser WENDEL MANDERLY, his second son;
      * SER MARLON MANDERLY, his cousin, commander of the garrison at White Harbour;
      * MAESTER THEOMORE, counsellor, tutor, healer;
      * WEX, a boy of twelve, mute;
      * SER BARTIMUS, an old knight, one-legged, one-eyed, and oft drunk, castellan of the Wolf’s Den; 
        * GARTH, a gaoler and headsman, 
          * his axe, LADY LU;
        * THERRY, a young turnkey;
    * Lord JON UMBER, called the Greatjon, Lord of the Last Hearth; 
      * Lord JON, called THE SMALLJON, the Greatjon’s eldest son and heir;
      * Lord MORS, called CROWFOOD, uncle to the Greatjon, castellan at the Last Hearth;
      * Lord HOTHER called WHORESBANE, uncle to the Greatjon, likewise castellan at the Last Hearth;
    * Lord MEDGER CERWYN, Lord of Cerwyn; 
      * His son and heir, Lord CLEY;
      * Lady JONELLE, his daughter, a maid of two-and-thirty;
    * Lord ROOSE BOLTON, Lord of the Dreadfort; 
      * {Lord DOMERIC}, his heir, died of a bad belly;
      * WALTON called STEELSHANKS, his captain;
      * RAMSAY SNOW, his natural son, called THE BASTARD OF BOLTON;
      * BEN BONES, kennelmaster at the Dreadfort;
      * the Bastard’s Boys, Ramsay’s men-at-arms: 
        * YELLOW DICK, DAMON DANCE-FOR-ME, LUTON, SOUR ALYN, SKINNER, GRUNT;
    * Lord RICKARD KARSTARK, Lord of Karhold; 
      * Lord EDDARD, his son and heir;
      * Lord TORRHEN, his son;
      * Lord HARRION, his son;
      * Lady ALYS, his daughter, a maid of fifteen;
      * his uncle Lord ARNOLF, castellan of Karhold; 
        * CREGAN, Arnolf’s elder son;
        * ARTHOR, Arnolf’s younger son;
    * Lady MAEGE MORMONT, the Lady of Bear Island, the She-Bear; 
      * Lady DACEY, her eldest daughter and heiress;
      * Lady LYANNA, her daughter, the young She-Bear, a girl of twelve;
      * Lady LYRA, Lady JORELLE, Lady ALYSANE, her younger daughters;
      * Lord JEOR MORMONT, her brother, Lord Commander of the Night's Watch; 
        * Ser JORAH MORMONT, his son, an exile;
    * Lord HOWLAND REED, Lord of Greywater Watch, a crannogmen; 
      * his wife, Lady JYANA, of the crannogmen;
      * their children: 
        * Lady MEERA, a young huntress, betrothed to Lord Brandon Stark;
        * Lord JOJEN, a boy blessed with green sight;
    * Lord GALBART GLOVER, Master of Deepwood Motte, unwed; 
      * Lord ROBETT GLOVER, his brother and heir; 
        * Robert’s wife, Lady SYBELLE of House Locke;
        * Their son, GAWEN, three;
        * Their daughter ERENA, a babe of one;
      * BENJICOT BRANCH, NOSELESS NED WOODS, men of the wolfswood sworn to Deepwood Motte,
    * SER HELMAN TALLHART, Master of Torrhen’s Square; 
      * BENFRED, his son and heir;
      * EDDARA, his daughter;
      * LEOBALD, his brother; 
        * Leobald’s wife, BERENA of House Hornwood;
        * their sons, BRANDON and BEREN;
    * Lord RODRIK RYSWELL, Lord of the Rills; 
      * Lady BARBREY DUSTIN, his daughter, Lady of Barrowton, widow of Lord Willam Dustin; 
        * Lord HARWOOD STOUT, her liege man, a petty lord at Barrowton;
      * {Lady BETHANY BOLTON}, his daughter, second wife of Lord Roose Bolton, died of a fever;
      * ROGER RYSWELL, RICKARD RYSWELL, ROOSE RYSWELL, his quarrelsome cousins and bannermen;
    * Lady LYESSA FLINT, Lady of Widow’s Watch;
    * Lord ONDREW LOCKE, Lord of Oldcastle, an old man;
    * Lady DONELLA HORNWOOD
  * the chiefs of the mountain clans: 
    * HUGO WULL, called BIG BUCKET, or THE WULL;
    * BRANDON NORREY, called THE NORREY; 
      * BRANDON NORREY, the Younger, his son;
    * TORREN LIDDLE, called THE LIDDLE; 
      * DUNCAN LIDDLE, his eldest son, called BIG LIDDLE, a man of the Night’s Watch;
      * MORGAN LIDDLE, his second son, called MIDDLE LIDDLE;
      * RICKARD LIDDLE, his third son, called LITTLE LIDDLE;
    * TORGHEN FLINT, of the First Flints, called THE FLINT, or OLD FLINT; 
      * BLACK DONNEL FLINT, his son and heir;
      * ARTOS FLINT, his second son, half-brother to Black Donnel;



 

The principal Houses sworn to Winterfell are Karstark, Umber, Flint, Mormont, Hornwood, Cerwyn, Reed, Manderly, Glover, Tallhart, Bolton.

 

 

moodboard by winterandmistletoe

 

moodboard by winterandmistletoe

 

moodboard by winterandmistletoe

 

moodboard by winterandmistletoe

 

moodboard by winterandmistletoe

 

 


	3. House Targaryen

**House Targaryen**

_Fire & Blood_

 

 

{King AERYS TARGARYEN}, the Second of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, slain by Jaime Lannister during the Sack of King's Landing;

  * his sister and wife, {Queen RHAELLA} of House Targaryen, died in childbed on Dragonstone;
  * their children: 
    * {Prince RHAEGAR}, heir to the Iron Throne, Prince of Dragonstone, slain by Robert Baratheon on the Trident; 
      * his first wife, {Princess ELIA} of House Martell, slain by Gregor Clegane during the Sack of King's Landing;
      * their children: 
        * {Princess RHAENYS}, a young girl, slain by Gregor Clegane during the Sack of King’s Landing;
        * {Prince AEGON}, a babe, slain by Gregor Clegane during the Sack of King’s Landing;
      * His second wife, in secret, {Princess LYANNA} of House Stark, Princess of Dragonstone, died in childbed at the Tower of Joy, in the Red Mountains of Dorne;
      * Their hidden son, named at birth AEGON TARGARYEN, raised by his maternal uncle Eddard Stark in Winterfell as JON SNOW, now made into Lord Starling;
    * {PRINCE VISERYS}, styling himself Viserys, the Third of His Name, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, called the Beggar King, exiled to Essos, sentenced to death by his own sister for the crimes of kidnapping her and claiming to have killed her husband and children, died in the fire where she hatched her dragons;
    * PRINCESS DAENERYS, called Daenerys Stormborn, betrothed as a baby to Jon Snow, raised at Winterfell, now Lady Starling.



 

moodboard by winterandmistletoe

 

 


	4. House Baratheon

**House Baratheon**

_Ours Is the Fury_

  

 

King ROBERT BARATHEON, the First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm;

  * his wife, Queen CERSEI of House Lannister, living at Casterly Rock;
  * their children: 
    * {unnamed son}, died of a fever shortly after birth;
    * {Prince JOFFREY}, impaled himself on a spear after losing a trial by combat, unknowingly really a bastard, fruit of the incestuous affair between Queen Cersei and Ser Jaime Lannister, dead at fifteen;
    * Princess MYRCELLA, a girl of twelve, unknowingly really a bastard, fruit of the incestuous affair between Queen Cersei and Ser Jaime Lannister, lives in Dragonstone under the care of their uncle Stannis;
    * Prince TOMMEN, a boy of eleven, unknowingly really a bastard, fruit of the incestuous affair between Queen Cersei and Ser Jaime Lannister, lives in Dragonstone under the care of their uncle Stannis, heir to the Iron Throne;
  * his brothers: 
    * Lord STANNIS BARATHEON, Lord of Dragonstone; 
      * his wife, Lady SELYSE of House Florent;
      * their daughter, Lady SHIREEN, a girl of fourteen;
    * Lord RENLY BARATHEON, Lord of Storm’s End;
  * his small council: 
    * Lord EDDARD STARK, his Hand, position formerly occupied by Lord {JON ARRYN}, who was poisoned;
    * Grand Maester PYCELLE;
    * Lord WILLAS TYRELL, Master of Coin, position formerly occupied by Lord PETYR BAELISH, who was relieved of duty;
    * Lord WYMAN MANDERLY, Master of Ships, position formerly occupied by Lord STANNIS BARATHEON, who renounced following Jon Arryn’s assassination;
    * Lord RENLY BARATHEON, Master of Laws;
    * Ser BARRISTAN SELMY, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard;
    * VARYS, a eunuch, called the Spider, Master of Whispers;
  * his court and retainers: 
    * Ser ILYN PAYNE, the King’s Justice, a headsman;
    * SANDOR CLEGANE, called the Hound, formerly sworn shield to Prince Joffrey, now in Dragonstone guarding Prince Tommen;
    * JANOS SLYNT, a commoner, commander of the City Watch of King’s Landing;
    * JALABHAR XHO, an exile prince from the Summer Isles;
    * MOON BOY, a jester and fool;
    * Ser ARON SANTAGAR, master-at-arms;
  * his Kingsguard: 
    * Ser BARRISTAN SELMY, Lord Commander;
    * Ser JAIME LANNISTER, called the Kingslayer, living in Dragonstone guarding Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella;
    * Ser BALON SWANN;
    * Ser ARYS OAKHEART;
    * Ser PRESTON GREENFIELD;
    * Ser MANDON MOORE;
    * Formerly, Ser MERYN TRANT, sent to the Wall for the rape and murder of young girls;
    * Formerly, Ser {BOROS BLOUNT}, executed after attacking Lady Sansa Stark on Prince Joffrey’s orders;
  * Robert’s bastard children: 
    * MYA STONE, his eldest child, his only acknowledged bastard daughter, in the service of Lord Nestor Royce of the Gates of the Moon;
    * EDRIC STORM, his only acknowledged bastard son, a ward of his uncle Stannis at Dragonstone, son of Delena Florent, from when King Robert had an affair with her in Stannis’ wedding bed;
    * GENDRY, unacknowledged and ignorant of his heritage, a smith and armourer at the Midnight Fortress;
    * BARRA, a girl of five, daughter of a whore from Littlefinger’s brothel, unacknowledged;



 

The principal Houses sworn to Storm’s End are Selmy, Wylde, Trant, Penrose, Errol, Estermont, Tarth, Swann, Dondarrion, Caron.

 

The principal Houses sworn to Dragonstone are Celtigar, Velaryon, Seaworth, Bar Emmon, and Sunglass.


	5. House Tyrell

**House Tyrell**

_Growing Strong_

 

 

Lord MACE TYRELL, Lord of Highgarden, Lord Paramount of the Reach, Warden of the South, Defender of the Marches;

  * his wife, Lady ALERIE of House Hightower of Oldtown;
  * their children: 
    * Lord WILLAS, their eldest son, heir to Highgarden, serving as Master of Coin in King’s Landing; 
      * His wife, Lady WYNAFRYD of House Manderly;
      * Their son, Lord LUCAS, an infant;
    * Ser GARLAN, called the Gallant, their second son; 
      * His wife, Lady LEONETTE of House Fossoway;
    * Ser LORAS, the Knight of Flowers, their youngest son;
    * Lady MARGAERY, their daughter, eighteen years of age, married to Lord Robb of House Stark;
  * his widowed mother, Lady OLENNA of House Redwyne, called the Queen of Thorns;
  * his sisters: 
    * Lady MINA, wed to Lord Paxter Redwyne;
    * Lady JANNA, wed to Ser Jon Fossoway;
  * his uncles: 
    * Lord GARTH, called the Gross, Lord Seneschal of Highgarden; 
      * his bastard sons, GARSE and GARRETT FLOWERS;
    * Ser MORYN, Lord Commander of the City Watch of Oldtown,
    * Maester GORMON, a scholar of the Citadel;
  * his household: 
    * Maester LOMYS, counsellor, healer, and tutor;
    * IGON VYRWEL, captain of the guard;
    * Ser VORTIMER CRANE, master-at-arms;
  * his knights and lord bannermen: 
    * PAXTER REDWYNE, Lord of the Arbor; 
      * his wife, LADY MINA, of House Tyrell;
      * their children: 
        * Ser HORAS, mocked as Horror, twin to Hobber;
        * Ser HOBBER, mocked as Slobber, twin to Horas;
        * Lady DESMERA, a maid of fifteen;
    * Lord RANDYLL TARLY, Lord of Horn Hill; 
      * His wife, Lady MELESSA of House Florent;
      * Their children: 
        * Lord SAMWELL, their elder son, renounced his right to Horn Hill, made Lord of Drēje Prūmia, lives at the Midnight Fortress;
        * Lord DICKON, their younger son, heir to Horn Hill;
        * Lady TALLA, their daughter;
    * Lady ARWYN OAKHEART, Lady of Old Oak;
    * Lord MATHIS ROWAN, Lord of Goldengrove;
    * Lord LEYTON HIGHTOWER, Voice of Oldtown, Lord of the Port;
    * Ser JON FOSSOWAY;



 

Principal Houses sworn to Highgarden are Vyrwel, Florent, Oakheart, Hightower, Crane, Tarly, Redwyne, Rowan, Fossoway, and Mullendore.


	6. House Arryn

**House Arryn**

_As High As Honour_

 

 

{Lord JON ARRYN}, Lord of the Eyrie, Lord Paramount of the Vale, Defender of the Vale, Warden of the East, Hand of the King, recently deceased,

  * his first wife, {Lady JEYNE of House Royce}, died in childbed, their daughter stillborn;
  * his second wife, {Lady ROWENA of House Arryn}, his cousin, died of a winter chill, childless;
  * his third wife and widow, Lady LYSA, of House Tully; 
    * their son Lord ROBERT ARRYN, a sickly boy of ten years, now Lord of the Eyrie, Lord Paramount of the Vale, and Defender of the Vale;
    * Lysa’s new husband, Lord Petyr Baelish;
  * their retainers and household: 
    * MAESTER COLEMON, counsellor, healer, and tutor;
    * Ser VARDIS EGEN, captain of the guard;
    * Ser BRYNDEN TULLY, called the Blackfish, Knight of the Gate and uncle to the Lady Lysa;
    * Lord NESTOR ROYCE, High Steward of the Vale; 
      * Ser ALBAR ROYCE, his son;
      * MYA STONE, a girl in his service, acknowledged bastard daughter of King Robert I Baratheon;
    * Lord EON HUNTER;
    * Ser LYN CORBRAY; 
      * MYCHEL REDFORT, his squire;
    * Lady ANYA WAYNWOOD, a widow; 
      * Ser MORTON WAYNWOOD, her son;
      * Ser DONNEL WAYNWOOD, her son;
    * MORD, a brutal gaoler.



 

The principal Houses sworn to the Eyrie are Royce, Baelish, Egen, Waynwood, Hunter, Redfort, Corbray, Belmore, Melcolm, and Hersy.


	7. House Tully

**House Tully**

_Family, Duty, Honour_

 

 

 

Lord HOSTER TULLY, Lord of Riverrun, Lord Paramount of the Riverlands;

  * his wife, {Lady MINISA of House Whent}, died in childbed;
  * their children: 
    * CATELYN, the eldest daughter, once betrothed to Lord {Brandon Stark}, formerly wed to Lord Eddard Stark, now a septa;
    * LYSA, the younger daughter, widow to Lord {Jon Arryn}, now married to Lord Petyr Baelish;
    * Ser EDMURE, heir to Riverrun;
  * his brother, Ser BRYNDEN, called the Blackfish;
  * his household: 
    * MAESTER VYMAN, counsellor, healer, and tutor;
    * Ser DESMOND GRELL, master-at-arms;
    * Ser ROBIN RYGER, captain of the guard;
    * UTHERYDES WAYN, steward of Riverrun;
  * his knights and lords bannermen: 
    * JASON MALLISTER, Lord of Seagard; 
      * PATREK MALLISTER, his son and heir;
    * WALDER FREY, Lord of the Crossing; 
      * his numerous sons, grandsons, and bastards;
    * JONOS BRACKEN, Lord of the Stone Hedge;
    * TYTOS BLACKWOOD, Lord of Raventree;
    * Ser RAYMUN DARRY;
    * Ser KARYL VANCE;
    * Ser MARQ PIPER;
    * SHELLA WHENT, Lady of Harrenhall;
    * Ser WILLIS WODE, a knight in her service;



 

Lesser Houses sworn to Riverrun include Darry, Frey, Mallister, Bracken, Blackwood, Whent, Ryger, Piper, Vance.


	8. House Martell

**House Nymeros Martell**

_Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken_

 

 

Prince DORAN NYMEROS MARTELL, Lord of Sunspear, Prince of Dorne;

  * his wife, MELLARIO, of the Free City of Norvos, returned to her homeland;
  * their children: 
    * Princess ARIANNE, heir to Sunspear; 
      * Her husband, Ser CLETUS YRONWOOD;
      * Their children: 
        * A {stillborn son}, unnamed;
    * Prince QUENTYN, a new-made knight, fostered at Yronwood;
    * Prince TRYSTANE the youngest son;
  * Ser GASCOYNE OF THE GREENBLOOD, his sworn shield;
  * his siblings: 
    * {Princess ELIA}, raped and murdered by Gregor Clegane during the Sack of King’s Landing; 
      * her daughter {RHAENYS TARGARYEN}, murdered by Gregor Clegane during the Sack of King’s Landing;
      * her son, {AEGON TARGARYEN}, a babe at the breast, murdered by Gregor Clegane during the Sack of King’s Landing;
    * Prince OBERYN, called the Red Viper; 
      * his paramour, ELLARIA SAND, natural daughter of Lord Harmen Uller;
      * his bastard daughters, the SAND SNAKES: 
        * OBARA, his daughter by an Oldtown whore;
        * NYMERIA, called LADY NYM, his daughter by a noblewoman of Old Volantis;
        * TYENE, his daughter by a septa;
        * SARELLA, his daughter by a trader captain from the Summer Isles, posing as a boy, Alleras, to study at the Citadel, currently acolyte to Archmaester Marwyn, living in the Midnight Fortress;
        * ELIA, his daughter by Ellaria Sand;
        * OBELLA, his daughter by Ellaria Sand;
        * DOREA, his daughter by Ellaria Sand;
        * LOREZA, his daughter by Ellaria Sand;
  * Prince Doran’s court: 
    * at the Water Gardens: 
      * AREO HOTAH, of Norvos, captain of guards;
      * MAESTER CALEOTTE, counsellor, healer, and tutor;
    * at Sunspear: 
      * MAESTER MYLES, counsellor, healer, and tutor;
      * RICASSO, seneschal, old and blind;
      * SER MANFREY MARTELL, castellan at Sunspear;
      * LADY ALYSE LADYBRIGHT, lord treasurer;
    * his bannermen, the Lords of Dorne: 
      * ANDERS YRONWOOD, Lord of Yronwood, Warden of the Stone Way, the Bloodroyal; 
        * YNYS, his eldest daughter, m. Ryon Allyrion;
        * SER CLETUS, his son, married to Princess Arianne;
        * GWYNETH, his youngest daughter, a girl of twelve;
      * HARMEN ULLER, Lord of Hellholt;
      * DELONNE ALLYRION, Lady of Godsgrace; 
        * RYON ALLYRION, her son and heir;
      * DAGOS MANWOODY, Lord of Kingsgrave;
      * LARRA BLACKMONT, Lady of Blackmont;
      * NYMELLA TOLAND, Lady of Ghost Hill;
      * QUENTYN QORGYLE, Lord of Sandstone;
      * SER DEZIEL DALT, the Knight of Lemonwood;
      * FRANKLYN FOWLER, Lord of Skyreach, called THE OLD HAWK, the Warden of the Prince’s Pass;
      * SER SYMON SANTAGAR, the Knight of Spottswood;
      * EDRIC DAYNE, Lord of Starfall, betrothed to Lady Sansa Stark;
      * TREBOR JORDAYNE, Lord of the Tor;
      * TREMOND GARGALEN, Lord of Salt Shore;
      * DAERON VAITH, Lord of the Red Dunes.



 

The principal Houses sworn to Sunspear include Jordayne, Santagar, Allyrion, Toland, Yronwood, Wyl, Fowler, and Dayne.


	9. House Lannister

**House Lannister**

_Hear Me Roar!_

  

 

Lord TYWIN LANNISTER, Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, Warden of the West;

  * his wife, {Lady JOANNA of House Lannister}, a cousin, died in childbed;
  * their children: 
    * Queen CERSEI, twin to Jaime, wife of King Robert I Baratheon;
    * Ser JAIME, twin to Cersei, called the Kingslayer, a knight of the Kingsguard;
    * Lord TYRION, called the Imp, a dwarf, heir to Casterly Rock, living at the Midnight Fortress;
  * His siblings and their offspring: 
    * Ser KEVAN, his eldest brother; 
      * His wife Lady Dorna of House Swyft;
      * Their eldest son Ser LANCEL;
      * Their twin sons WILLEM and MARTYN;
      * Their infant daughter JANEI
    * Lady GENNA, his sister, 
      * Her husband Ser EMMON of House Frey;
      * their eldest son, Ser CLEOS Frey; 
        * his wife, Lady Jeyne of House Darry;
        * their eldest son, Ser TYWIN FREY, called TY;
        * their second son, WILLEM FREY, a squire;
      * their second son TION Frey, a squire;
      * their younger sons, Ser LYONEL Frey and WALDER Frey called RED WALDER;
    * {Ser TYGETT}, his second brother, died of a pox; 
      * His widow Lady DARLESSA of House Marbrand;
      * Their son TYREK;
    * {Lord GERION}, his youngest brother, lost at sea; 
      * JOY HILL, Gerion’s bastard daughter;
  * Lord Tywin’s other close kin: 
    * Ser STAFFORD LANNISTER, a cousin and brother to Lord Tywin’s wife; 
      * CERENNA and MYRIELLE, Stafford’s daughters;
      * Ser DAVEN LANNISTER, Stafford’s son;
    * Ser DAMION LANNISTER, a cousin; 
      * His wife, Lady Shiera Crakehall; 
        * their son, Ser LUCION;
        * their daughter, LANNA, m. Lord Antario Jast,
    * Lady MARGOT, a cousin, m. Lord Titus Peake,
  * His household: 
    * MAESTER CREYLEN, healer, tutor, and counsellor;
    * VYLARR, captain of guards;
    * SER BENEDICT BROOM, master-at-arms;
    * WHITESMILE WAT, a singer;
    * his squires, JOSMYN PECKLEDON, GARRETT PAEGE, LEW PIPER;
  * bannermen and sworn swords, Lords of the West: 
    * Ser ILYN PAYNE, a tongueless knight, lately the King’s Justice and headsman;
    * Ser ADDAM MARBRAND, SER FLEMENT BRAX, SER ALYN STACKSPEAR, SER STEFFON SWYFT, SER HUMFREY SWYFT, SER LYLE CRAKEHALL called STRONGBOAR, SER JON BETTLEY called BEARDLESS Jon;
    * Ser Gregor CLEGANE, the Mountain that Rides;
    * DAMON MARBRAND, Lord of Ashemark;
    * ROLAND CRAKEHALL, Lord of Crakehall;
    * SEBASTON FARMAN, Lord of Fair Isle;
    * TYTOS BRAX, Lord of Hornvale;
    * QUENTEN BANEFORT, Lord of Banefort;
    * SER HARYS SWYFT, goodfather to Ser Kevan Lannister;
    * REGENARD ESTREN, Lord of Wyndhall;
    * GAWEN WESTERLING, Lord of the Crag;
    * LORD SELMOND STACKSPEAR;
    * TERRENCE KENNING, Lord of Kayce;
    * LORD ANTARIO JAST;
    * LORD ROBIN MORELAND;
    * LADY ALYSANNE LEFFORD;
    * LEWYS LYDDEN, Lord of the Deep Den;
    * LORD PHILIP PLUMM;
    * LORD GARRISON PRESTER;
    * SER LORENT LORCH, a landed knight;
    * SER GARTH GREENFIELD, a landed knight;
    * SER LYMOND VIKARY, a landed knight;
    * SER RAYNARD RUTTIGER, a landed knight;
    * SER MANFRYD YEW, a landed knight;
    * SER TYBOLT HETHERSPOON, a landed knight.



 

Principal Houses sworn to Casterly Rock are Payne, Swyft, Marbrand, Lydden, Banefort, Lefford, Crakehall, Serrett, Broom, Clegane, Prester, and Westerling.


	10. House Dayne

**House Dayne**

 

 

Lord EDRIC DAYNE, Lord of Starfall, a young man of seventeen;

  * his uncles and aunts, paternal: 
    * Ser ARTHUR Dayne, the Sword in the Morning, thought dead, but living in hiding as ADDAM, a sworn sword to Lord Starling, at the Midnight Fortress;
    * Lady ASHARA, thought to have committed suicide, but living in hiding in King’s Landing as ELLA; 
      * Her husband, Lord EDDARD Stark, Warden of the North;
      * Their children: 
        * {LYARRA SAND}, born during the Rebellion, lived only a few days due to Lady Ashara being poisoned, buried at Starfall;
        * Lord CREGAN STARK, Lord of Moat Cailin, a boy of three;
        * Lady SERENA STARK, one;
        * Lady DYANNA STARK, an infant;
    * Lady ALLYRIA Dayne; 
      * Her husband Lord BERIC DONDARRION, Lord of Blackhaven;
      * Their son and heir MANFRED, an infant;
  * His betrothed, Lady SANSA of House Stark, a maid of sixteen;
  * {Maester CORLYS}, former counsellor, committed suicide after Edric had sentenced him to death for treason;



 

 

moodboard by winterandmistletoe

 

moodboard by winterandmistletoe

 

 


	11. Maps

My map of Westeros

(original image not mine)

 

 

Map of the Blessed Island:

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any differences from canon, assume I made it purposefully in order to better suit my plot :)


End file.
